


Savior from fangirls

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Steve needs a date to a charity gala and you get voluntold to accompany him... despite of, or because of your crush





	Savior from fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> Jane, here's your requested fluff piece

    “Sorry, Rogers. I can’t go to the gala with you after all. Fury’s calling me out for a mission,” Nat’s voice came from across the living room. Your head snapped up from the reports you were writing for Fury at the sound of Cap’s name. Shit. Your crush wasn’t going to stay hidden if you kept acting like a twelve year old every time someone mentioned it.

    “Nat, you promised,” Steve replied with a hint of panic in his voice looking up from the newspaper he was reading coffee in one hand. “And it’s tonight. How am I supposed to find a new date before tonight?” he protested.

    “You could go alone?” Nat suggested, but teasing. She knew as much as anyone how much Cap hated these charity events. The women at them threw themselves at him. He also hated to admit it, but he was socially awkward. Nat usually went with him to these things. It...discouraged the other women from being stupid. Cap glared at her. You looked back at your paperwork, pretending to be paying attention to it and not the conversation. “Fine, take Wanda with you,”

    Wanda perked up from where she and Loki were painting each others’ nails. “Can’t. One, I’m 17, Two everyone knows I’m dating Vis. They wouldn’t believe it,” she reminded the room at large. She had a point and the women wouldn’t leave Cap alone if they didn’t believe he was actually _with_ the person he was using as a decoy. The media kept occasionally shipping him and Nat, so the story was believable enough.

    “I could accompany you. It would be entertaining at least,” Loki said with a smirk, his form shimmering to female as he, now she, looked over at Cap from where she was working on Wanda’s fingernails.

    “That would be a disaster. I’ll just go alone,” Cap commented dryly.

    “That would be the entertaining part,” Loki commented sadly, his form shimmering back to male, pouting at his lack of fun.

    You stared at your report, fighting back stupid unwelcome tears. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t considering inviting you. He barely noticed you existed. Plus, this wasn’t a date, it was saving him from an evening of being hounded.

    “Y/N, why don’t you go?” Nat asked too innocently. She knew about your stupid crush. You flushed at that and wondered what object in your vicinity would be easiest to kill her with.

    You were just settling on the very expensive looking lamp on your end table to chuck at her for being an ass, when Cap spoke. “That would work. I-if you don’t mind?” Cap asked, flushed and stuttering. Was he actually nervous over this?

    You should refuse. Should keep from embarrassing yourself. He would find out about your stupid crush if you spent the evening with him, and he obviously didn’t reciprocate the feelings... and yet. “Sure, I’ll go,” your mouth automatically accepted his invitation, false though the invitation was. “If you d-don’t mind my company,” you added quickly, awkwardly.

    “I-I don’t if you don’t-”

    “Enough, she agreed to go with you already,” Nat teased. She looked over at you with a knowing grin. “Y/N, we’re roughly the same size. If you don’t have a dress you can borrow one of mine. The one on the back of my closet door is the one I was going to wear tonight,”

    “Thanks,” you said softly, embarrassed. You didn’t have a good dress for the evening, and this way you didn’t have to buy one. Cap got up to go to...something. He murmured something in an embarrassed tone and rushed away too quickly for anyone to hear what he said. That was strange behavior for Cap.

    “I believe that little crush on the Captain you’ve been trying to hide is reciprocated, Lady Y/N,” Loki told you with a smirk.

    You rolled your eyes. “One, I’m going to kill you all for that stunt. Two, like hell it is, he doesn’t even know I exist. Now if you meddling children will excuse me, I need to get this report to Fury,” you stood and stomped off. You delivered the report to Fury, worked out in one of the training rooms, and tried not to fret over your upcoming not-a-date. It wasn’t a date. It was a favor for a coworker.

    A coworker you just happened to have a massive crush on.

    Yup. Totally not a date.

    Totally.

    Fuck.

    On your way back from the training room, you found Loki and Wanda sneaking towards Tony’s lab. “What are you two up to?” you asked, suspiciously. They were looking a little too gleeful.

    “Would you truly care to know?” Loki asked too politely, but with a smirk of mischief. It was definitely interesting to have Loki around, especially when he got bored.

    “On second thought, you’re right. I don’t want to know. Have fun,” you bid them and headed back up to your room to grab a shower and read until you had to get ready for the charity gala.

    *

    Nat actually brought the dress to your room for you and Clint and Loki came to do your makeup and hair respectively. “Guys, this isn’t a date,” you reminded them all, but let them help you get ready anyway.

    “Sure it’s not, Y/N,” Clint teased. Your eyes were closed and he was doing your makeup with the ease of long experience. “I heard him and Bucky talking earlier about how nervous Cap is about this supposed not-a-date,”

    “Yes. His nerves were quite amusing, my dear,” Loki added with a warm smile. The Trickster had taken a liking to you for your book recommendations and willingness to help, or at least not hinder, his pranks. He had become a surprisingly good friend. He was also _stupidly_ good at doing hair. You didn’t question if it was magic or just practice, but your hair was in elegant coils that wouldn’t become disheveled throughout the course of the evening. “It appears your affections are not one sided,” he added with a smirk.

    You had stood, dressed and ready when there was a polite knock on your door. Loki cursed, grabbed Clint and the two of them vanished in a shimmer of Loki’s green magic. Nat had already left for her mission with Fury. You went to the door and opened it to find Cap in a very nice suit holding a bouquet of flowers. “Y/N,” he greeted you warmly, and you felt your cheeks redden. This was turning into much more of a date than you’d expected or believed. “You look lovely this evening,” he added, shyly, nervously. Cap? Nervous? Not unless a crowd of women were throwing themselves at him.

    “You clean up nicely as well,” you tried to say lightly, joking, but it was awkward and shy. What the hell was wrong with you?

    Cap gestured to the flowers in his hand. “A token,” he explained quickly, as if trying to make the gesture seem lighter than it was. “A thanks for coming with me,”

    You took the offered flowers and placed them in a vase that was conveniently sitting empty on your dresser. You suspected a certain Trickster’s interference... “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Captain. And really, coming with you is no trouble,”

    “Please, it’s Steve,” he said warmly, teasing, finally something familiar for you both.

    “Steve, then,” you grinned.

    “Shall we? The sooner we get to this stupid event Stark set up to make the Avengers look pretty, the sooner we can escape the horde of fans,” he asked with a smile. Not like he wanted the evening to end sooner, but just the vicious fangirl portion of the evening.

    “Agreed,” you commiserated, taking his offered arm. The fangirls were the worst part of working with the Avengers.You shouldn’t have been surprised how muscled he was, how dainty your hand looked on his arm. You hadn’t expected him to be so warm, but you definitely appreciated it. Nat’s dress was sexy as hell, but not exactly the warmest garment ever. At least it also came with a gun holster and your favorite gun was within reach. You walked with Cap down to his car in the garage. He rarely drove the car, preferring his motorcycle. He opened the passenger car door for you. You smiled at the old-fashioned gesture.

    You chatted about recent missions on the drive and told Cap all about the mission you had written up the report for. It was a nice, safe topic of conversation. He parked in the lot near the ballroom, or whatever this place was for the gala. He sighed and seemed to gather his courage. You smiled and touched his hand. “It’ll be alright,” you reassured him, drawing a soothing circle on the back of his hand with your thumb. He gave you a small smile in return.

    “Thanks, Y/N,” he replied and got out of the car. You weren’t surprised when he made his way around the car to open your door for you and offered you a hand out of it. You took his hand and climbed out of the car, using him as a brace as you stepped out of the car onto the stupid heels that went with Nat’s dress. He wasn’t at all concerned or surprised. You had a feeling Nat did the same thing. He switched sides to walk on the street side as you made your way to the gala. It was only a couple of blocks, and you noticed that when you crossed the street, he switched sides so he was constantly between you and traffic. Another old-fashioned courtesy.

    You had to stop for pictures outside of the gala. Cap’s arm was around your waist for them and you felt your heart flutter while you tried to tell it to shut the fuck up and this wasn’t a date. It was a favor for a friend. Cap’s grip was tight on your waist. You shifted to touch his hand, draw more soothing little circles on the back of it. He gave you a small, but surprised smile.

    The gala itself wasn’t...awful. There was a dinner, too many fangirls. At least your presence seemed to keep them from throwing themselves at Cap. He was grateful for it. “You’re better at this than Nat,” he commented at one point during the evening.

    Of course you were. Nat didn’t have an actual crush on him. “Thanks, but I’m sure she’s more effective,” you said awkwardly, flushing when you realized you’d almost said that it was because she didn’t have a crush on him.

    “So, did you want to dance, doll?” he asked, then looked horrified at what he said. “Sorry, been hanging around Bucky too much...” he tried to laugh it off quickly.

    “Don’t worry, Rogers, and I know you don’t dance. Don’t feel you have to offer for my sake. Besides, I’m just here as a bodyguard against the fangirls, right?” you teased. His expression changed, you couldn’t quite read it.

    “Let’s dance,” he finally said and led you out onto the dance floor. The song was slow, which is good. Cap was by no means graceful on the dance floor, and actually let you lead. Again, you had a feeling that was Nat’s doing. Of course she’d lead. And make Cap dance. He actually relaxed when he remembered you weren’t going to make fun or tease him. “I had actually been... wanting to ask you out for awhile as Bucky painfully reminded me this morning when I complained about Nat pushing this on us.”

    You rolled your eyes. “Apparently she was impatient with both of us,” you laughed.

    “They all were,” he grumbled. “So while I’m sorry it happened this way...” he trailed off awkwardly.

    “It has been a surprisingly fun evening. At least the fangirls are leaving us alone,”

    “Thanks for that,”

    *

    “Steve, we’re back at the tower safely, you don’t have to walk me to my room,” you said much later that evening when Cap insisted on doing just that.

    “A gentleman suitor always walks his lady to the door of her home at the end of a date and makes sure she arrives safely,” he recited. “My mother raised me properly,” he added with a fond smile.

    “Well, we wouldn’t want her to be offended at your behavior,” you teased. He smiled, but his smile seemed off, wan, worried.

    “What is it?” you asked, stepping off the elevator at the floor your room was on.

    “Nothing,” he said quickly, too quickly.

    “Steve,” you called him on the lie.

    He glowered. “You’ve been hanging around Loki too much,” he grumbled. You laughed in reply.

    “He’s just a friend,” you reminded him quickly. “You know that, so that’s not it. So what’s bothering you?” you asked. You had reached the door to your room.

    He flushed and chuckled and finally decided to admit it. “I was worrying about kissing you goodnight and if my advance would be welcome,” he finally spat the words out, flustered and adorably embarrassed.

    You smiled. “Would it make you feel better if I told you the kiss would be welcome?” you asked kindly.

    He laughed. “Yes, that would make it easier,” he agreed. He tucked a lock of hair back behind your ear and leaned down, slowly awkwardly, but determined. You smiled and saved him, and nervously, tentatively met him halfway. The kiss was brief, his lips were warm, firm and strong just like the rest of him, but still with the same gentleness of his soul, the parts only few got to see. “Thank you for accompanying me this evening,”

    “Thank _you_ for the wonderful evening,” you replied warmly. “I hope...maybe...sometime...?” you trailed off awkwardly.

    “Next time we’ll go somewhere with fewer fangirls,” he promised and leaned down again to kiss your cheek, though he flushed to do it. It was too forward for the era his mother raised him in. “Goodnight, Y/N,”

    “Goodnight, Steve,”


End file.
